Chuck vrs Loves true kiss
by j.santacruz98
Summary: Sarah Walker is an Actress who after a fight with her douche bag boyfriend has an accident skiing in Canada. she is flown down to a level 1 trauma center in Seattle Washington. A male RN Chuck is assigned to care for her and she become enamored by his kindness and sweet heart. Even though Chuck is older than Sarah she falls in love with him. Sarah finds the love of her life
1. Chapter 1

**True loves Kiss:**

 **I wanted to write about Sarah Walker as an actress, much like her real life actress Yvonne Strahovski. Sarah is working hard at her craft but lonely. Sure she has a boyfriend but he is a playboy and always around other ladies when he is working on his films. Sarah finally realizes that this relationship is going nowhere even though he is very handsome and sexy. He's just not the one for her. While taking a break from filming her newest project she has an accident while skiing. She had a left femur fracture and also broken her left arm as well. She is flown down to Seattle where a Level 1 trauma Center is. She is being admitted there for pending surgery. She has made a commotion when she was admitted since the media had heard rumors and they were packed outside the ER.**

" **Ms. Walker my name is Dr. Hood and you are being admitted to our Orthopedic Unit and then going for surgery come morning. You will probably need 2 surgeries one for your leg and the other for your arm. "**

 **Sarah at this point was in too much pain to answer but her mother was there at her side and agreed with the doctor's plan.**

" **We are going to transfer you up to the 6** **th** **floor which is our orthopedic Unit. And the two orthopedic teams will be coming to see you in the morning." Dr. Hood said**

" **Hey Chuck, are you busy!" the Charge Nurse called out.**

" **A little but what's up?'**

" **I have a patient coming up a female with a left leg and arm fracture could you take them?'**

" **Sure but then I hit my max ok, but I would rather get my patients early."**

" **Thanks Chuck you are a real team player everyone else was grumbling they were too busy."**

" **Hey whatever you know me I'm easy but not cheap!' Chuck laughingly replied.**

 **Chuck got report from the ED and found out it was a 34 year old transferred from a Canadian Hospital. She had been transferred due to the serious lg fracture. He got her private room ready and had the IV pole set up. The gurney could be heard and he heard his patient cry out in pain. Tears were flowing and he could see she was shaking at how much pain she was in. The other staff were going to transfer her when he stopped them.**

" **No. let me get her pain in check before we touch her!" chuck said to the staff. "I'll call you when We can transfer her. Pulling up her orders on the computer he saw the order for Hydromorphone 0.2-1.0 mg q 5 min x4. He ran to the hallway pixis and grabbed 2 vials of the medication and gave her 0.5 mg initially until she was no longer crying out. Then he took her hand and said Ms. Walker hold my hand and breath, squeeze my hand if you need to but breathe to my voice. Sarah slowly began to respond to the sound of Chucks voice and her breathing became more regular and even. Chuck asked "How is your pain now, Ms. Walker?"**

" **It's still high maybe around a 7 but better. "**

" **Ok I', going to give you another shot since it's time "**

 **Chuck gave her the other 0.5 mg and she slowly began to respond and she was trembling a lot less. She appeared better and had stopped crying at this point.**

 **Ms. Walker I am going to call the staff back and we are going to transfer you to your bed. We are going to turn you slowly to place the transfer board under you and I will move you slowly.**

 **A look of fear entered her face, it's ok Ms. Walker I will be here. Unsure that the pain would return with a vengeance.**

" **Please call me Sarah."**

" **Ok Sarah my came is Charles but people just call me Chuck, well trust me Sarah I will be right here. I will handle it totally, trust me."**

" **Ok Chuck. "She replied**

 **Chuck gave her another 0.2 mg just to be sure she had some more medication for the transfer. And skillfully directed everyone to transfer Sarah to her hospital bed. Considering how roughly they had transferred her while in the Canadian Hospital and down in the Emergency room this transfer felt great.**

 **Chuck took her vitals and got her comfortable and let her rest while he spoke to her mother who had come with her. Emma Sarah's mother looked tired and looked like she really could use a hot shower and a place to sleep. Chuck got a sleeper chair for her, as well as some towels and toiletries for her. Emma was very grateful and Chuck asked if she would like coffee or tea so she could be awake when the medical teams arrived so she could speak with them.**

" **I would love a hot cup of tea if it's ok?" Emma asked**

" **No problem at all, would 5 am be ok?" Chuck replied**

" **Thank you for your kindness and treating my Sarah so well." Emma replied.**

" **Well if you excuse me I have to check on my other patients but I will then check on Sarah's orders and be back. "Then Chuck excused himself as he left the room.**

 **After ½ hour Sarah woke up and saw her mother, sitting in the sleeper chair and covered with a blanket. She was happy to see her mom there since her accident.**

 **Then Chuck entered the room to check on her, walking as softly as he could to not wake her if she was still sleeping.**

" **Hi!" Sarah told him when she saw him. Your name is Chuck.**

" **Yes it is" he replied.**

" **I didn't think people still named their kids Chuck." She said jokingly.**

" **Yeah, well my parents were sadists! "He replied with a grin on his face.**

" **So tell me Chuck asked, how did you get hurt?"**

" **Well I had just gotten into a fight with my ex-boyfriend when I found out he was cheating on me. Wasn't paying attention when I went skiing and the rest is history." Sarah explained.**

" **He must be a real toolbox to cheat on such a lovely woman like you. "**

 **Sarah blushed at the compliment given by Chuck, and Chuck felt he had been too forward and bit his lip. "Well I come with a lot of baggage."**

" **Well I could be your personal baggage handler. "But Chuck felt his own blush getting worse when he felt as if he put his foot in his mouth by that statement.**

" **You funny Chuck I like that, because I am definitely not funny." Sarah stated.**

" **So that's what's wrong with you I was thinking either you were a cannibal of you were not funny. I was kind of hoping you were a cannibal since I never met one."**

" **No I'm not a cannibal, "with that Sarah felt herself smile in what felt like her entire life.**

 **Sarah's mother had woken up hearing her daughter laughing, she was surprised hearing her daughter laugh. It felt like ages since she had heard daughter laugh, especially after getting involved with Cole. She would never tell her daughter this but Emma did not like Cole, he was a womanizer and at times gotten physically abusive to Sarah. She sometimes wished Sarah would find someone who could make her laugh and treat her daughter like this RN who was caring for her now.**

 **Once of the female hospital assistants came to check on Sarah and Sarah woke up and spoke to her.**

" **Hi Sarah my name is Monique and I am working with Chuck tonight if you need anything please tell me."**

" **Well actually there is I am really curious about Chuck could you tell me about him?"Sarah asked.**

" **Well I don't know Chuck is usually a very private person."**

 **But Emma asked joined the conversation and wanted to know about this man as well.**

" **Well is a really great guy, he's around 54 but he's abit shy but he takes his work very seriously. He has a heart of gold and always places his patients first even with his own issues."**

" **His issues?" both women asked.**

" **Well he has some health issues Rheumatoid Arthritis and Osteoarthritis and he is usually in a lot of pain, but never complains about it. Plus he had a bad car accident this past May and recently has come back to work, after his surgeries. "**

 **His surgeries, Sarah asked?**

 **Yes he had part of his right foot amputated because of his accident, He shouldn't be able to walk as well as he does but he is so stubborn. He didn't like the way the doctors told him he would have issues walking so he proved them wrong. I guess that is because of his Marine Corps background, Chuck is one tough cookie. Well at least when it comes to himself, to his patients he is very loving and caring.**

 **Chuck does not look like he is that old Emma thought I thought he looked like mid 40's ,Sarah also agreed that Chuck looked a lot younger even though he did have a touch of grey. The grey just made him look so cute Sarah thought.**

 **Sarah kept thinking about Chuck and her mother picked upon her daughters fascination with her handsome caregiver. Chuck came in and did a neuro, and circulation exam of Sarah's injured leg and arm, and had asked Emma to stay while he examined her for Sarah's benefit. Then he spoke to both of them what to expect before and after surgery. He also told her that she would have pain postop but to let the nurses know how her pain was. The first 24 hours would be the worst but with her help they could help her manage it.**

 **Then Sarah asked a question," When I first got here how did you know how bad my pain was since you gave me the 3 shots."**

" **Well Sarah, first off you were screaming and I saw you trembling, but more importantly I saw your eyes change color! Chuck stated.**

" **My eyes?" she asked in astonishment since very few people actually kew her eyes would change color on her mood except for her mother.**

 **Even Emma was startled by Chuck's revelation.**

" **Yes Sarah when you are happy I see that your eyes are like 2 bright sapphire jewels, but when upset or angry they become a darker color of blue , and when you're in pain or distress they take on a greenish blue color.**

 **Emma and Sarah just looked at each other smiling that this mn saw something very few other men ever saw in Sarah and they both looked at each other again. Thinking to themselves in agreement , This Chuck is very special.!"**

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: True loves kiss:**

 _ **I had some reviews from guest reviewers who seemed upset with the age differences between Chuck and Sarah. While this might be true for many a major obstacle for many we are talking about Chuck and Sarah. They always seem to have so many obstacles they have to overcome. However it have been my experience that there are many people who do not age the same as others. People both men and women who look much younger than their chronological ages. Chuck here might be 54 but he looks 40 and even though he might have some issues he still is very handsome and looks younger than his actual age. I have also seen people who have led a hard life using drugs and alcohol and look much older than their actual ages. Plus finally if you have 2 people who met and found true love, can any of us really place ourselves and be judgmental. One the show chuck Morgan tells Chuck don't use your head, use your heart when he wants to find Sarah. So I am going with that statement, Chuck and Sarah use their hearts to find each other rather than their heads. So is it not better to have 10 years of true happiness than 50 years being miserable? Something to think about, don't you think.**_

Morning came and Chuck went to say good bye to Sarah and her mother before heading home.

Sarah had been awake ordering her breakfast and good see she was having a hard time. "Is everything ok Sarah?" he asked

"I really don't like what they have too much meat for me. I prefer fresh fruit myself. But the lady on the phone is giving me a hard time ordering." She told him.

"May I?" he asked picking up the phone from her.

"Sure" and a curious grin can to her face.

"Hi this is Chuck, who an I speaking to? Oh Megan hello how are you this morning? Is morgan your manager there? Thanks I'll hold" he spoke over the phone.

"Hey Morgan can I ask a favor if you're not too busy. I have this very nice lady as my patient could you give her the Chuck special please?"

"Thanks buddy I'll owe you, what game night sure! How about on next weekend does that work for you? Ok see you there."

Sarah turned to Chuck and asked, "The Chuck special, what is that? "

"Oh you'll see and let me know how you like it, well I'm going to be going home I'll be back tonight but I come early so I will stop by and see how you're doing. Ok?"

Sarah felt more than abit awkward at wanting to ask him but she just blurted out what she was feeling. "Chuck could I ask a favor?"

"I feel very scared about the surgery and being in the hospital could I call you later if that would be ok? Sarah asked softly.

Chuck usually did not give out his phone number but felt oddly compelled to give it to her. He gave her his cell phone number, "You can call or text me he said. ". I usually don't sleep much so don't worry about waking me ok." He continued to say.

"See you later Sarah."

"See you later Chuck."

Chuck left her room for home, Emma just sat quietly and had a big smile on her for her daughter and seeing the huge grim on Sarah's face.

Emma could only softly ask Sarah, you like him don't you?

Sarah could not answer her mother's question with words but it was answered none the less by the dramatic flush forming on Sarah's face and the way her eye's sparkled."

"Momma do you think I am being foolish about how I am feeling for Chuck?"

"Foolish in what way dear?" Emma asked.

"I've just met him a short time ago but he brings out these feelings in me, I never knew I had. But he treats me so well and makes me feel safe. Momma when I look into his big brown eyes I feel my heart jumping. I know he is older than me, but no man ever made me feel this way. Am I crazy momma?"

"Sarah no I don't think you're crazy, I think you have finally met the man who makes you feel as special as you are. When your father and I named you as a baby we named you Sarah. Do you know why?

"No Momma?"

"Sarah in Hebrew means Princess, and to us you were our princess. I am happy you have found a man finally who finally see's just how special you are. Love Sarah, is blind and you don't use your head to find love, you use your heart Sarah. I have been watching the both of you and I approve if that is what you both want. Plus you know your father and I have quite a few years apart but even then when I met your father I fell passionately in love with him, even though many thought he was robbing the cradle. But I was in love and still am in love with him even after all these years.

"Thank you momma"

 **The next several days Sarah passed quickly and she actually loved seeing Chuck when he came on duty. Secretly see had her mother speak to his manager to request that he be the only one caring for her. Plus she also enjoyed texting him at home and calling him making sure he arrived home ok after being on duty. Chuck also on his part would make it a point to come early so he could bring her favorite home cooked dishes for her and her mother. Both mother and daughter were finding themselves enamored by the big hearted man with the amazing eyes. It was chucks day to work and Sarah was almost done working with PT/OT, they had suggested that since she had follow up appointments and still needed some nursing care she should consider a Skilled Nursing facility for the nest 4 weeks after discharge. This did not sit well with Sarah since she would not be able to see Chuck. But what made her even more upset was the knock on the door and the face of her ex, Cole Barker with his phony fake grin.**

"So honey how are you doing? "Cole said

"What are you doing here Cole, what does it matter I had my surgeries and have been here for days and you could care less." Sarah yelled back.

"But sweet heart! I came after my manager told me it would be a good idea to look the part of the concerned boyfriend for the publicity."

If Sarah's anger could be quantified in a material way, she would have been seen to go to Dep Con 4, and the nuclear warheads about to explode. Emma had been in the bathroom and was returning to the room when she heard Cole arguing with Sarah. She quickly looked for Chuck and told him the situation. Chuck leaped up and passing the front desk ordered the secretary to call Security and have SPD come up as well. Chuck knew his friend Captain John Casey would be there and the two men had served together in their time in the Marines.

Going into the room, chuck quickly evaluated the situation and told Mr. Barker to leave.

"Who the fuck are you telling to leave, I am Cole Barker and I will leave when I am good and ready! So fuck off!" Cole yelled at Chuck

"Mr. Barker I don't care who you are, and Ms. Walker is my patient and she is upset so leave or I will remove you." Chuck replied.

Cole was not one who liked being told what to do and pushed his chest into Chuck's chest, but Chuck just stood his ground and his determined glare into Cole's smug face should the anger in him rising as well. At this moment Casey and the other security had arrived, and Cole thought he could make a retreat. But not before he cold cocked Chuck or so he thought.

Cole tried to be sneaky and punch Chuck but amazed Cole, Casey, well maybe not Casey as much. But the Security officers, and even Sarah were amazed when Chuck grabbed Cole's hand before it hit his face and grabbed him by the throat and lifting him off the ground and said."Mr. Cole I am usually not a violent man, but if you even come here again I will not hold myself responsible for my actions. Sarah is my friend and patient and if you ever come back and upset her I will make sure you end up being a patient. Are we clear?"

Cole trying to regain his voice and breathe after being released by Chucks grip. Emma and Sarah saw what had transpired and even some of the staff had never seen Chuck get angry. Casey could only smile at his friend and in his mind thinking. ' _ **Chuck you are still one bad ass marine my friend'.**_

Sarah could see Chucks hand tremble not out of fear but at his anger toward Cole. She slowly reached for his hand and she could feel him stop trembling.

"I'm sorry Sarah, Emma I don't like losing it like that, please forgive me." Chuck softly said

"Chuck you have nothing to be sorry for you were going to my rescue, I am proud of you."

"You are!"

"Chuck I have never had a man care and protect me like you do! Sarah replied.

Emma saw that the two were going to have a private conversation so she excused herself and shooed the staff away.

"Chuck I have dated many men and never ever have I met someone like you. Most of the time I ended up with guys like Cole who only want to bed me, or use me for their own boost in careers. I never met a man who was so genuinely caring and had the biggest heart but even more importantly cared about me."

Chuck was blushing and was unable to find the words.

"Sarah I have been divorced for 15 years, my ex left me because she found I was not enough for her. I resigned myself that I would be alone someone like you comes into my life and I feel like I am beneath you. A woman like you who is smart, talented, strong, and exceedingly beautiful. You can stop me if the compliments are too over the top."

"No chuck you are sweet." Sarah responded.

"Yeah Sweet, I feel like I'm 8" he jokingly said

"No chuck you are fantastic, "Sarah emphatically stated so Chuck would know her true feelings.

After the laughter between them died down, Sarah told him how her day had gone with PT/OT.

"Chuck they want me to go to a SNF as they called it, but I can't you won't be there and I can't see myself being with anyone else. Well I have an idea but why don't we get your mother in here and ask her for her opinion as well ok!"

"Ok Chuck."

So the two got Emma to sit and talk about his idea and how they felt about it.

Chuck along with Sarah spoke to Emma about his Idea of them staying in his home for the time Sarah needed to recover. Plus he could take them shopping and he could take Sarah to her follow-up appointments and physical therapy. Plus being in a Culda-sac it would afford Sarah some privacy from prying eyes. He also said it was 3 bedrooms with 2 full baths with a family room and Living room with a back deck.

"Plus I'm sure Wallie would enjoy the company?"

"Who's Wallie, Chuck?"

"Oh I never mentioned Wallie, I'm sorry Wallie is my best friend he is a 4 year old Shitzu-mix my hairy son, all black with a snaggle tooth and he looks like an Eewok, from Star Wars. "

" I have two small dogs as well I rescued them , do you think it would be ok if they could stay as well. "Sarah softly said with a pout on her lips.

"Sure Sarah I love Dogs and Wallie would enjoy the company and being able to play with other dogs." He replied with a big grim on his lips himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mission:**

 **Two days had passed since the Cole Barker incident and Sarah and Emma talked to the PT/OT about her set up for outside therapy. Also the doctors were spoken to as to her follow up appointments to set them up on a stagger. So the media could not be suspect when an appointment would be coming around. Whenever a SNF was brought up she told them she had made other arrangement with a 'close friend'. She told them that being in a SNF would be very problematic for any other patients because the media would hound the facility just to get news or pictures of her. They all agreed to both their reasoning, but more importantly she kept it on the DL her reason.**

 **Chuck on the other end had enlisted his dear friend John Casey. Casey helped to provide the needed distractions to redirect the media from the real departure route. John admired his friend and was seeing the positive changes he saw in Chuck since this beauty had come in his life. Plus he just wanted to relive his old Marine Crop days when he and Chuck served. All the players were in place and on the next morning came time to get the mission in play.**

 **Sarah's mother had picked up her daughters medication and returned to Sarah's room. Casey later soon arrived and informed both ladies everything was in place. On this day Theresa the transporter was working,**

" **Hi Miss Walker I hear you are leaving us today, I really want to thank you for staying here. But more importantly I saw that my friend Chuck really has changed for the better because of you. "**

" **How so?" Sarah asked.**

" **Well Chuck has always been a sweet heart, but 15 years ago he had been involved with who I refer to as the bitch! But if you ask me I would prefer the C- word, she really hurt Chuck and badly. Never saw him get over the pain she caused him, he used to love to sing when he was on his breaks and it was nice to hear him. But after she who shall not be named he just couldn't anymore. I guess his heart was too broken. Even going out to staff parties every year he never came anymore. Some of us tried to have him go out with us for a drink or eat but he just kept to himself. But I must say you really have brought a change in him, Thank you Miss Walker.**

" **Please call me Sarah"**

" **Ok Sarah, thank you for helping Chuck from where he was heading, his real friends appreciate it a lot." Theresa finished explaining.**

 **John Casey came into the room and told Sarah and Emma that the media had been alerted to her leaving but a plan was made to get her out secretly and their transportation knew exactly where to be.**

 **Emma smiled and Sarah thanked Casey for all his help. Casey just said, "No the thanks belong to you, Ms. Walker you helped a dear friend find himself again. Sempra fi!, for helping a fellow marine and dear friend. Now let's get this show on the road!" he bellowed**

 **Sarah found out that the media had stationed themselves along the front and back entrances and by the ER entrance so Casey had set up a phony barricade to misdirect them thinking she would exit by the west grand lobby exit by the sky view parking/helipad. However he really had her and Emma leaving by the loading dock area of the hospitalon a quiet side street and had a few of the 10 officers there just providing support while the rest where at the phony area.**

 **As she was wheeled out she saw a large brownish Expedition waiting by the loading area and security and several SPD police stationed for protection. Chuck got out of the SUV and Theresa was abit surprised.**

" **Chuck what are you doing here, Sarah is waiting for her ride?" she asked**

" **I know that's why I'm here", Chuck grinned.**

" **Theresa, Sarah asked could you do us a big favor, could you please keep this between us girls PLEASE!"**

 **Theresa was just looking at Sarah then Chuck, and nodded and smiled at both of them.**

" **For Chuckles anything, don't you worry!"**

" **Thank you Theresa it means a lot to me and us." Sarah said**

 **With that Chuck picked Sarah up in his arms and helped her inside the SUV, pushing back her seat and placing pillows under her leg and arm to keep her comfortable for their ride back to his house in Renton.**

 **Chuck then waved at Casey, "Thanks John I owe you."**

 **Casey just grunted his approval and gave chuck a small grin.**

 **The drive back to Chuck's home took about 35 minutes and when Sarah and Emma saw the house it was a 2 story with a small picket fence on the side. It was in the back of a culda-sac and a green belt covered the back. It sat on a ½ acre site. It reminded both women of the house Emma and her husband lived in before Sarah had become famous. To Sarah it brought out special memories of better times she had as a child. Sarah could not help but lean into Chuck's arm almost thanking him for the special memories he was bringing up in her.**

 **Chuck hit the garage opener and pulled the SUV inside the garage and closed the door before getting out. He helped Emma out first and then placed his attention to Sarah. He picked her up and Sarah just held his neck with her right arm carried her effortlessly into the family room.**

" **Sorry for the mess here but I really don't use the rest of the house. I usually just hang out here but the main living room is a lot roomier." He settled Sarah down and went to the kitchen to boil some water to make them all some tea. He then went back to the SUV to collect their belongings, from the garage.**

" **Emma , Sarah if you have any laundry just place it in here, giving them a laundry bag I will wash it for you just let me know how you want it later either folded or hung."**

" **Chuck you don't have to serve us! " Sarah said**

" **I know Sarah but it's nice to have people around and I enjoy the company. I never had anyone to do anything for until now at least no one other than Wallie."**

" **Oh where is he by the way?" Sarah asked.**

 **Chuck gave a loud whistle and called him and down came Wallie all black and as cute as he had described. Wallie at first was very cautious seeing 2 new people in the house and was a bit protective. But even Wallie became mesmerized by Sarah's eyes and soft voice, Emma as well won Wallie's heart. Before long he was acting as if they were a part of his family as well.**

 **Emma had to say, "Does Wallie always sit on the top of the couch like that?**

" **Oh yes, I'm not really sure but I think he thinks of himself and part cat and part dog. "**

 **With that the three just laughed at Wallie's expense of course but though he was the cutest thing. Chuck asked them both what they might like for supper and after making sure Sarah had gotten some pain meds let her lie down on the couch in the family room while he gort supper ready.**

 **This afforded Emma time to talk to Chuck and see where his head was at about her daughter.**

 **Sarah was softly snoring on the couch and chuck covered her with a comforter to keep her warm.**

" **Chuck thank you for welcoming us to your home I never knew men like you were still around. "Emma told him.**

" **Your more than welcome Emma, it's nice to have you both here it is usually just me and Wallie to be honest. "Chuck replied.**

" **Chuck some of your co-workers told us you had been married many years ago. But it ended badly for you. "Emma asked gently not knowing if it was still a sore topic for him.**

" **Yes Emma I was , that was a long time ago, and yes it was painful for me." Chuck added**

" **I'm sorry"**

" **No need to be sorry it is what it is Emma. Jill I thought was the one and wanted a family, but she was not honest with me. She never wanted kids, plus she was never into our marriage. I found out she had been cheating on me with a Doctor Bryce Larkin, sleeping with him when I was working. I tried to make it work even then but she said she had found a bigger fish and left. I had been bitter, even drank abit, but luckily I had friends and my sister to straighten me out. "**

" **You have a sister Chuck?"**

" **Yes, she works in Swedish as a chief neurologist and he husband is an ER doctor as Swedish Medical Center. Their names as Ellie and Devon Woodcomb, they are my family and best friends." Chuck responded.**

" **Well may I ask what your feelings for Sarah are?" Emma asked directly**

 **Chuck blushed and at first could not get the words out. "I don't know to be honest Emma, Sarah is wonderful smart, very talented, funny evenif she doesn't think so. I care for her deeply but I worry"**

" **About what Chuck?"**

" **I worry about the age difference, she is so much younger and so beautiful and I worry if I would be enough. Even though people tell me I don't look my age I still don't want to embarrass Sarah, I care about her Emma."**

" **Do you think you might love her? "She asked**

" **Emma I could not even bring myself to even say or even think that a woman a special as Sarah Walker could ever fall for a man like me. I would be a big step down if you ask me."**

 **Emma just looked at Chuck and looking into his eyes, saw the same warmth and kindness her daughter saw in them. "Chuck you would be very surprise that to Sarah you are very much a grand leap upward for her. Yes you would be very much surprised Chuck!"**

 **Chuck just turned quietly at Emma's statement and finished supper as Emma left to wake Sarah up. Chuck just lost in his thoughts at what he had just heard.**

[Type text]


	4. Chapter 4

**Discovery:**

 **Emma had stayed with Sarah and Chuck until she got called back home by Sarah's sister Molly , Sarah had asked Chuck is she could bring her two small dogs up to her since she missed them. Chuck agreed since it would be good for Wallie to have some playmates as well.**

" **There is plenty of room plus the yard is pretty big for all of them to run around in. It will almost be like have a bunch of little ones around." Chuck added but suddenly felt he had spoken abruptly and not given any thought of what he had just said.**

 **Sarah jumped in ,"Would you like to have children someday Chuck?" A smile forming on the corners of her mouth.**

" **Yes Sarah I have always wanted children, that has been a desire in me." Chuck softly added.**

" **But I never got the opportunity to have that dream"**

 **Sarah looked at him and said," it's not too late Chuck if the right woman goes around for you".**

" **Sarah that has been a prayer every night to have come."**

 **Chuck could see them both blushing and to change the topic told Sarah he would get supper ready and for her to take a nice bath. The sit down tube had water jets so she could soak and let the jets massage her joints. Sarah by this point had been moving around better and in fact was moving without her cane even though she did tire quickly. After supper I will give you a nice massage to help you relax Sarah. Sarah agreed only if she could reciprocate and given Chuck one as well. Chuck was always amazed how she enjoyed his massages Even more she would make sounds like a purring kitten as he massaged her back and legs. But when her feet were being massaged she would make sounds that made him blush. Also he kept noticing that whenever he massaged her feet the room temperature would rise dramatically. He could not help to ask himself whether it was because of her enjoyment, his blushing hearing her moan or both.**

 **While enjoying herself her cell phone went off and she saw it was from her girlfriend Carina Miller, a model friend she used to party with before and during the Cole dark times. Chuck tried to stop so she could answer her phone but she shot him a look you don't dare stop or your dead look at Chuck'.**

" **What Carina, I'm kind of busy at the moment!"**

" **Sarah you came out of the hospital weeks ago where are you? Carina asked**

 **At this moment Chuck hit the one spot that made Sarah groan with delight and purr very unmistaken by her friend on the other end.**

" **Sarah are you having SEX girl" Carina exclaimed. "I never took you for advertising your orgasms but they do sound heavenly. Maybe I could come over and watch", she laughed.**

" **Hell Carina"**

" **Wait a minute I thought you broke up with that jerk Cole, so who is this person that's making you squeal so delightfully girlfriend. "**

" **Well if you must know he is someone very special and right now he is giving me a rather fantastic foot massage." Sarah replied**

" **Dam girlfriend if he makes you scream like that over a foot massage I can only imagine how you sound having full bore sex with the guy. I gotta meet this boy-toy.**

 **"Carina he is no boy-toy he is a full born man, my man if you must know. So he is off limits, do you hear or else!"**

" **Wow Walker you have it really bad for this guy, I have got to meet him to see if he is good enough for my best girl, give me the address and I will shoot by this weekend. "**

" **Ok Carina but be on your best behavior because he special to me, "Sarah growled**

" **I promise girlfriend. "**

 **Chuck hearing this during his massage was abit, well more than a bit scared. He had heard reports that Carina was a wild card and spit men out like candy. He didn't feel comfortable having to pass her evaluation but deep down he knew he loved Sarah**

" **What's wrong Chuck?" Sarah asked**

" **I was just thinking about what you told Carina, do you really feel that way towards me Sarah?"**

 **Sarah could see that Chuck was having some self-doubt, "Chuck you are very special to me and I never want to lose you"**

" **I know Sarah but I never want you to feel I am a step down for you considering all the young handsome men you have dated." Chuck replied lowering his head.**

 **Sarah picked up his head and anger came to her eyes, "Chuck I never want you to ever think you are beneath me. In fact you are a leap up to me, it is me who doesn't deserve a man as wonderful and loving as you. "To prove her point she pulled him forcefully to her lips and kissed him with all the love and passion she had been holding inside of her toward Chuck. It was only after the need to breathe overwhelmed them both that their lips separated but each was holding on the other.**

" **Chuck I love you!" I have been in love with you from the moment you controlled my pain and held my hand you made me feel safe and protected. When I looked into you beautiful brown eyes you made me feel loved. I love you Chuck more than life itself, and dam what anyone else thinks.**

 **Seeing the truth in her eyes, Chuck saw the fire in her eyes as the love she felt for him lit them like brilliant stars. He could only tell her the truth as well. "Sarah I love you too!"**

" **Your mother spoke to me and tried to tell me how you felt but I was uncertain and scared you might reject me. But I love you Sarah, my heart would stop if I ever lost you."**

 **Then he pulled her nearer and kissed her sweetly and then more passionately as the fire in both their hearts lit up the surrounding area.**

 **Then as their kiss subsided he heard Sarah say," Chuck make love to me!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Girl talk:**

 **Chuck and Sarah finally have been intimate with each other. Chuck has surpassed any if all her expectations in the bedroom. In fact Chuck was much more endowed than Sarah had ever seen on a man, plus Sarah never hit a plateau with Chuck, she expected to peak and then come down from her high. But to her astonishment she never did , she felt she was on a run-away rocket until she passed out several times during her orgasms. Yes orgasms, never before had she been multi-orgasmic with any man but Chuck was no ordinary man. She could expect 3 sometimes 4 orgasms with her Chuck. A few times Chuck got scared when she would scream and pass out only reviving several minutes later.**

 **Sarah found her spot in bed next to Chuck laying on his left side and her head resting by his neck and chest. Her leg thrown over his using him as a big pillow, she was warmed by the heat of his body and he made her feel safe and home in his arms.**

 **Softly he called her name and kissed her head. "Sarah"**

" **Yes Chuck, I really love being with you and I want you always. "He said**

" **Yes, Chuck I feel the same about you" Sarah replied**

" **Would you marry me?" chuck asked softly.**

 **Her eyes opened wide, as if not hearing what he had just asked her. "What did you say?"**

 **Chuck repeated it "Will you marry me?"**

 **Sarah picked herself and looked into his eyes to see his heart in them. Chuck was getting nervous because at this point she had not answered his question. Then he saw a grim and when he looked into her eyes. The fire of passion burned in them and he then heard his answer.**

" **Yes, Chuck, Yes. "They laid in each other's arms and he aid tomorrow we are going to South Center for your ring ok. And with that Sarah curled up in his arms and purred sweetly as she knew that this wonderful man wanted her, just as much as she wanted him.**

 **The next morning, Sarah awoke and reached for Chuck but the bed was empty but she thought she heard singing it was a song she loved it was Kathy McPhee's song 'Terrified'. Her Chuck was singing it and her heart melted as his singing melted her heart. She smelled him cooking her breakfast chocolate chip pancakes with blueberries with fresh whipped cream.**

 **She could not help but think wow this man is something else he rocks my world in the bedroom and then gets up early just to make me breakfast. I must be in heaven, she tought. Then tears came down that he had gone out to get her fresh roses to adorn her breakfast with." Morning hun did you sleep well."**

" **Yes love, best sleep ever and no pain meds I had my natural pain reliever last night took all the pain away, winking at his skillful methods in bed.**

 **Chuck just blushed a response.**

 **Sarah I texted Ellie about stopping by later after we stop to get your ring.**

" **Sarah are you ok" Chuck asked.**

 **Sarah was abit nervous meeting Ellie being Chuck's older sister and getting her approval.**

" **Sarah Ellie will love you please don't worry I will be right there. "smiling as he took her hand in his.**

" **Sarah I want you to know I love you and nothing will ever change that ok. You have made me very happy" Chuck said.**

" **I know Chuck I just want her to like me."**

" **What is not to like, Sarah!"**

 **So after breakfast they drove down to South Center Mall to the Jewelers there, since he knew the owner and had been a friend of his for many years.**

" **Hey Frank how are you", Chuck asked**

" **Fine Chuck your looking great as always but who is this lovely lady with you? He asked**

" **This Frank is a very special lady in my life her name is Sarah, and I have asked Sarah to marry me and she has most graciously said 'yes'.. So we are here to get her a ring.**

" **Wow great news Chuck. Now lts get this lovely woman engaged "He softly laughed.**

 **One of Frank's employees asked him while chuck and Sarah were looking for rings. "Hey boss who's that?**

" **Oh that's my very good friend Chuck and his Fiancée." Frank replied.**

" **Really Boss, do you not know who she is?**

" **Should I?"**

" **Why yes, that is the Famous Actress Sarah Walker, she used to date Cole Barker the film actor! They replied.**

" **No you must be mistaken. " Frank replied**

" **Nope in fact let me pull up a picture of her on my cell phone, hold on."**

 **Frank gazed at the picture on the cell phone, and then at the blond beauty hanging on to his friend. His jaw had dropped seeing them together and realizing the enormity his friend engaged to the famous and beautiful Sarah Walker. WOW this was big news.**

 **Chuck had called his friend over when Sarah had finally decided on a 1-1/2 carat blue diamond ring. Chuck could see the nervousness in his eyes.**

" **Are you ok ? Chuck asked.**

" **Oh, yes Chuck but I see Sarah likes a blue diamond, since this a special occasion and you are a dear friend I want to show you something very special for just the two of you. Pulling them aside frank brought out his special collection. I have here a 2 carat blue diamond in a white gold setting, since it is you Chuck and it is for this lovely lady I will sell you this for the same price which includes a 25% discounted price for family. Since I consider you Family Chuck. Nothing is too good for family my friend.**

" **Well thank you Frank," Chuck replied abit curious at his friends behavior.**

 **Sarah in turn saw the ring and her eyes lit up at how beautiful it was ad even more when she put it on and it fit perfectly. She and Chuck got their ring and headed out to Ellies and Devon's place in Seattle.**

 **Frank was still coming down from his excitement for his friend. His employee approached him.**

" **Hey boss why did you sell them the 2 carat ring you know you could sell it for almost 3 x what he got it for."**

" **Yes I do but you don't understand business. If people find out that the famous 'Sarah Walker' just bought a 2 carat blue diamond from here the publicity alone would be 10 x the value of what I sold the ring for. Frank replied.**

 **Chuck and Sarah arrived at Ellies place and rang the bell. Ellie greeted her brother at the door and say Sarah beside him.**

" **Ellie this is Sarah, Sarah this is Ellie my sister the famous Head doctor. "he said jokingly**

 **Ellie was friendly but looking at Sarah almost trying to remember where she had seen her before.**

 **Chuck saw the gleaming focus of his sister, "Ellie before you start the Spanish Inquisition, Sarah's full name is Sarah Walker and she works in films and TV. We have been dating, and last night I asked her to marry me, and she accepted. "**

 **Ellie then say the magnificent ring that crowned Sarah's left hand. Before he could bring herself to be happy for him, Ellie directed her attention to Sarah.**

" **Sarah I need to know the truth from you about what your feelings are for my brother? My brother was really hurt by his previous ex-wife who tore his heart out and cheated on him. I won't mention that Bitches name in my home because she still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Plus if I am correct you're around 34-35, is almost 20 years older and even though he looks a lot younger, could you live with that truth Sarah. I want my brother to be happy, but I could not bear seeing him hurt again. Plus you do know he lost part of his foot in a bad car accident and he is very shy about showing it to people, did you know that.**

 **Sarah was a bit stunned at her directness but understood that Ellie truly loved Chuck and just did not want him hurt again.**

" **Ellie", Sarah began. "I love Chuck I realize there are many obstacles but I am willing to stand beside him. I have to be honest with you I led a very hard life, I have made my fair share of mistakes with men, but Chuck is not one of them. I fell in love with the kindest man I ever met. He has been a gentleman, caring, loving and protective of me. Most men just wanted to bed me or bump up their careers being seen with me. I have never had a man love me as your brother has. I will be honest with you, the first time together was last night. He wanted me to be ready and not feel rushed into something that I did not really want. After we made love, and believe me he is the best man I have even had. I may have had it rumored that I was a slut or whore but nothing is farther from the truth. Many said they had fucked me, but really hadn't mainly for their own egos or for their careers. Even Cole Barker never fucked me, once I found out he was screwing around behind my back. But when I met Chuck, my mother saw the look in my eyes when I lost for heart for him. Chuck told me he felt he was a step down for me. But the truth is Ellie your wonderful brother is the direct opposite. He is a giant leap up for me, because it was I who felt was not good enough for him."**

 **When Sarah finished she saw the tears on Ellie's eyes at the truth being told to her by Sarah.**

" **Well Sarah thank you for being so honest, and more importantly. Welcome to our family I always wanted a sister." With that Ellie grabbed hold of Sarah and laid the biggest hug Sarah had ever felt next to the one's chuch gave mind you.**

 **The two ladies were in the kitchen chatting when chuck turned on the news. What he heard over the air made him cringe.**

 _Hollywood news for tonight it came to our attention that Sarah Walker the beautiful film actress has been seen with her new boyfriend or in fact ,fiancée in Washington State. Many can remember she was in a terrible accident and has been secretly recouping from her injuries She was seen with her new man buying a 2 carat engagement ring at the South Center Mall. No comment was received from her ex Cole Barker since their breakup several weeks ago. Many are speculating who this new love interest is and how he captured the heart of Miss Walker…_

 **The two ladies came out hearing Chuck gasp. Chuck could only say "OH BOY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Carina finds out:**

Chuck and Sarah returned home and Chuck was occupied in his thoughts worried about the media harassing Sarah. Sarah on her part was worried about Chuck, all up to this time was being very reserved about going barefoot in front of her. She knew about the accident he had been in but was concerned about his reluctance to show her what they looked like. If they were to be married there would be no secrets from each other. As she got ready for bed she asked Chuck pointy.

"Chuck do you really love me?"

"Yes Sarah I do, why what's wrong?"

"Chuck if I am to be your wife I want to see your feet, please."

"Sarah I don't think….."

"Yes you didn't think, I love you chuck and want to marry you but I want no secrets or you holding back from me. I didn't yes to you this morning because I wanted a perfect man. Don't get me wrong you are perfect in my eyes but your feet are just a small part of you. But as your future wife I want to be with all of you the good and the bad. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sarah!"

"Well I want to see them now!" she said firmly.

Almost slowly he sat upon by the edge of the bed and took off his socks. Sarah gasped and then started to cry when she saw the amputation on his right foot. His first two toes had been removed and the incision was a long one stretching almost 5 -6 inches. He explained that the the accident had cause a bad infection osteomyelitis and it had gone into the bone. He had told the doctors to just remove it since the risk to keep it longer might risk his entire foot. She softly touched his foot and began to cry." I never thought it was this bad, does it hurt Chuck?"

"Yes but for the most part it's pretty chronic and I can deal with that ok. But when the weather gets cold and damp like now that we're in December it can overwhelm me at times. The weekend before you got admitted it was pretty bad so I just went home sick. But usually I can just block it. How bad does it get, well do you remember when you first arrived at the hospital?"

"Yes how could I forget that feeling?"

"I live there all the time Sarah, I'm just good at blocking my pain". Chuck replied.

With that revelation Sarah grabbed him into her crying how wonderful a person he was to be able to tolerate and still go into work and help other people cope. She now really understood just how special of a man Chuck Bartowski really was. She got into bed and cuddled with him and wrapped her own legs around his and went to her special pillow which was her Chuck and fell asleep in his arms .

It was Saturday and he was due back to work and Carina was due this afternoon to see Sarah. Chuck went to take a nap so he could be ready for his 12 hour shift. Sarah suggested that she drive him so Carina and she could go shopping and go out to eat. Sure that would be great hun, I'm sure Carina would rather spend some girl time with you anyway.

While he slept Carina had arrived and rung the bell , and Sarah answered.

"Hi girlfriend I would never have thought you would be here kinda tiny" Carina stated.

"Carina this is perfect and Chuck brought us here to allow me time to recover and be able to take me to my appointments. He is really hard working and very sweet, and more importantly I love him. "

"This Chuck must quite the catch if you fell for him compared to Cole."

"Carina, Chuck is sweet, kind, loving and he is faithful, unlike the douche bag that will not be named."

"Yes the mighty douche, All hail his doucheness! She laughed.

"Chuck will be getting up since he has to work tonight and we'll be able to go shopping and grab a bite to eat and continue our talk." Sarah continued.

By 5 pm Chuck woke up and showered and shaved and got dressed .Sarah got him a little bite to eat and prepared his dinner for work.

"Chuck this is Carina, she is my oldest and best friends." Sarah said.

Carina was taken aback seeing chucks touch of grey but none the less a hottie in her book. "Chuck may I ask how old you are? Sure Carina I'm not going to lie but I'm 54 ."Chuck replied.

"You do know my girl here is somewhat younger?" Carina replied.

"Yes I do Carina." And Sarah is ok with that. Are you bothered by that?"

"Well to be honest Chuckles I didn't figure would fall for a man your age, However most of the douches bags she had dated were a lot younger than you and treated my girl like shit. As long as you treat her well I'm cool with it. But if you don't I'll make you dig your own grave Chuckles."

"Carina we fell in love and I asked Sarah to marry me!'

"You what?"

"Yes Carina I gather you never say her ring have you?" said Chuck

"Ring? , what ring, Sarah show me your God dam hand girl! "Carina screamed

Sarah took great pride to show her the 2 carat blue diamond on her hand, at first not believing it was really real. But being an expert on the bling Carina eyes popped out seeing that Ms. Walker had in fact the real deal proudly on display on her finger.

"Dam it girl , I never thought it would have taken a broken arm and leg and surgery to finally find a man smart enough to hook my girl here. I thought I would have to try and seduce him to see if he meant it Sarah, I'm glad I was totally wrong on your Chuck here.

"You see Carina he did save me, more than you think." Sarah said.

Chucks blushing at this back forth banter and saw that thev time was almost 6pm.

"Carina why don't you grab your purse and we can drop chuck off ,and then we can have some girl time. Sarah told her.

"Sarah honey since I have to work why don't you let Carina crash in the spare bedroom since I have to work and then you can pick me up later."

"That's a great idea Chuck and we can catch up then.

Sarah drove Chuck to the hospital and kissed him goodbye aand he left inside.

A short time later, "hey Sarah isn't this the dinner you fixed for Chuck?

"Oh dam your right I forgot to remind him, let me find a place to park and we can drop it off to him.

Usually something like this would not be unusual for a girlfriend to do, however when a famous actress and a fashion model suddenly walk into a place all heads and breathing are bound to stop. The security at the ER entrance had to do a double take at the two very beautiful and stunning women entering the ER and making their way past thew metal detectors. Carina flirted with one officer and coyly suggested," would you like to do a strip search sweetie."

"Carina behave yourself or I'll ask him to handcuff you."

Carina answered back ,"Hmmmmmmm sounds like some fun, Sarah and flashing a smile at the security officer.

The two beauties made their way off the elevator to Chucks floor and came to the Nurse's station. "Excuse me can you call Chuck for me?"

Looking up the receptionist was floored by the two very beautiful and sexy women in friont of her. The other staff were equally floored that they were both here for Chuck.

Oh I think he is in the break room, I can get him," she asked Sarah

Oh no bother I know the way in!" Sarah replied.

The Sarah went to the break room where the oncoming staff was getting ready for their shift. Chuck was sitting quietly with his eyes closed his leg elevated on a chair . The entire staff did a brain dump as Sarah seductively sat on his lap and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes, slowly since he already knew whose lips were kissing him and could smell her unique aroma which was his Sarah's.

"Hey Chuckles you had better not leave your dinner again in your truck or else I might not let your future wife make a special delivery just for you! "exclaimed Carina.

Everyone just lost their breathes at hearing what had just been spoken by the tall brunette.

"Well Chuck they might as well find out now instead of later,"Sarah proudly declared.

Everyone this is my fiancée Sarah, Sarah Walker and she has made me very happy that she has accepted my proposal for marriage.

In the next few seconds one would have thought that the Seattle Seahawks had won the Super bowl because the surprise and the yelling was enough to get John Casey and other officers to see what the commotion was about. Entering the breakroom he found Sarah straddling Chuck in a very open display kissing him like no one had ever seen. She just hugged him and let everyone view the Engagement ring she was wearing.

Even the Doctors cam eto see what the excitement was all about and were floored by the blond haired beauty hugging Chuck.

Finally Chuck smiled at Sarah and softly said." Sweetie you really know how to give me some well needed heart exercise, but I've got to get back to work."

"With a seductive pout Sarah smiled , "Ok, but remember I'm going to eat you alive when we get home."

Carina could only laugh and tell Chuck, "I hope you have the stamina for that one Chuck!'

Sarah giggled , " Carina if only you knew , I can't keep up with him!"

By this time chuck was Crimson red , and the laughter among his fellow staff could be heard down the hallway.

Chuck could only moan, "OH BOY! "


	7. Chapter 7

**Final Chapter:**

 **Chuck and Sarah married spending 31 years together, and Sarah giving him 3 wonderful children. Even though the challenges they had faced early in their relationship seemingly overcome. Many who at first questioned their ages difference soon changed their minds, when they saw the love and passion they had for each other.**

 **Sarah even in her 65** **th** **year was still beautiful in her own right, her blond hair now white and as impressive as ever. Her blue eyes still had not lost their brilliance either. Chuck even now in his mid-80's had seemingly stopped growing old. His appearance looked like he and sarah had caught up with one another. Unfortunately Sarah's health took a turn to the worse and she was diagnosed with Cancer which had metastasized and the doctors had been grim.**

 **Sarah was given only 6 months to live, but even with that grave news the loving couple remained strong in their love for one another. Chuck took his Sarah to Hawaii where they were re-married and had a second honeymoon. For the second time they had given their vows of love to one another. Sarah looked as beautiful on her second wedding as she did on her first. Chuck looked just as handsome and still blushed when his Sarah brought her mesmerizing blue eyes to his and exchanged their vows once again.**

 **The months past and Sarah was getting weaker to the point she could not get out of bed as her illness ravaged her body. Chuck stood firm and remained at her side fighting everyday to spend as much time with his beloved wife. On the Anniversary of the day they first met Sarah lay in bed with Chuck sitting beside her holding her hand.**

" **Chuck I'm cold." Sarah softly said.**

 **Chuck got up and laid in bed with her and she curled up on his left side, taking her usual place she would sleep in. Her head placed tenderly by his chest and her leg over his and their feet intertwined with one another.**

" **Chuck you are my gift ,I never thought I ever deserved, You showed me how to love and and receive love. Thank you for being my gift Chuck. I love you, Chuck. " she said softly.**

 **Chuck told her while softly kissing her lips ,"I never thought I could ever love again Sarah until you came into my life. I love you Sarah".**

 **Chuck held her close as they had always and kissed her for the last time. It was then he noticed her breathing slow and then stop. He knew his Sarah had finally gone to her rest, but he dared not move and he laid there holding her. He said the prayer that he had always silently said if ever she left him. flowing from his old eyes**

 **Chuck's prayer was finally answered his heart slowly stopped, to be with his Sarah to whatever heaven there be.**

 **During their funeral all that attended were astonished that one large coffin was made to the husband and wife since no one had the heart to separate them in death. During the open viewing all saw Chuck and Sarah lying together in the same position, as if sleeping. Sarah laying on Chuck's left with her head on his chest his arms around her and their legs intertwined.**

 **No one left without tears at the sight of a loving couple, who still loved even in death.**

 **The End!**

 **FINAL THOUGHTS**

 **I felt the need to add this to explain some thing some people have commented on. Sarah and Chuck are basically a classic love affair for the ages, both have been hurt in their lives. Also Sarah has been used by men either for sex or for their careers . Chuck has also been hurt in his life as well. But even with that they yearn to finally have that special person to enter their lives. However they have some obstacles on the show that initially prevent them from being together. On Sarah's part it is her personal fear at making herself vulnerable to Chuck and being found out by her bosses and being recalled and having Chuck thrown into a bunker never to be seen again. The fear of the 49B ever apparent and losing Chuck forever.  
**

 **I put Emma as a sounding board for Sarah to voice her fears, a voice of reason. Even though their is a distinct age difference Sarah has found men her own age shallow and immature. Men just looking for the BOOTY CALL, but Chuck is so different and his honesty and true affection a welcomed relief for her. Lastly many may not realize that major trauma's from Alaska, Western Canada, Montana, Idao, Washington State, will all be sent to the nearest Level 1 Trauma Center and where Sarah was tht Trauma Center was in Seattle WA. I have foound that many serious Trauma Cases will be sent to a trauma center rather than a regular hospital if the injuries are serious enough.**

 **Lastly readdressing the age difference between Sarah and Chuck, while it is an obstacle they find that they truy love each other. Isn't better even though they may not have a lot of time together to spent even a short time being truly happy than a lifetime of sorrow. a also found by accident that it is legal to have a husband and wife to be buried together if they die together you just need a double sized coffin. Only issue is finding a funeral home that will do it. But it is the final way of keeping two people that obviously loved each other together for eternity**


End file.
